Starting Fires
by kat5552
Summary: Wendy, Romeo, and Sherria (i.e. Chelia) are all called to the principal's office for destruction of school property. But really, it wasn't their fault they set the chemistry lab on fire... (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

Starting Fires

Wendy…really wasn't sure how she had gotten into this mess. She really, really wanted to blame Romeo, but she knew that wouldn't be right of her…after all, she had followed him willingly. Her amaranth-haired friend, Sherria, on the other hand, had no qualms with yelling at the boy.

"This is all your fault!" Sherria hissed at Romeo as the three sat outside of the principal's office in the ridiculously uncomfortable, hardback chairs. She was leaning over Wendy to get in Romeo's face, making Wendy really uncomfortable.

"How is it MY fault?" Romeo hissed back, leaning over Wendy, too, to get in Sherria's face. "I wasn't the one who dropped the match!"

"Well it wasn't MY fault!" Sherria spluttered indignantly while Wendy tried not to die from embarrassment since her two best friends were currently fighting…literally over her lap…when they were already in trouble... "If you hadn't put those chemicals in, it wouldn't have mattered that I dropped the match!"

"Oh god my cousins are going to kill me!" Wendy suddenly moaned, shoving both Romeo and Sherria's faces away from her lap to drop her head in her hands. "We set the LAB on FIRE. Oh my god…WE SET THE LAB ON FIRE!" Wendy cried hysterically while both Romeo and Sherria shushed her with equal looks of panic on their faces.

Sensing Wendy's high amount of stress, Romeo draped an arm around her shoulders while glaring at Sherria. When he caught sight of her affronted look, he stuck his tongue out at her for good measure before turning his attention to the little blue-haired girl he had tucked into his side. He would not EVER admit how great it felt to have Wendy pressed up against his side like that…at least not out loud.

"Wendy your cousins love you," he assured her, resting his chin on the top of her head while Sherria glared at him in outrage at touching their friend with such familiarity, "I'm sure they wouldn't kill you. I definitely know Natsu won't kill you; he adores you and it's kind of his fault anyway... And I'm sure Laxus and Gajeel will both understand…"

Wendy moaned again as she turned her face into Romeo's chest as he trailed off. She was already imagining the looks on Laxus and Gajeel's faces when they heard she had been present when her friends had set their chemistry lab on fire. Sure she hadn't actually DONE anything, but she had been standing there and she hadn't stopped them! She could just SEE Laxus's disappointed expression as he stared at her and then shook his head with a sigh. And Gajeel! Gajeel would probably forbid her from seeing Romeo and Sherria ever again, saying they were bad influences!

"You know it really is Mr. Dragneel's fault…" Sherria mumbled while Wendy had her minor freak out. "He should have been in the room with us while we were messing…I mean experimenting with those chemicals. He is our chem teacher after all…"

"He was too busy flirting with Ms. Heartfilia," Romeo said with a snicker as he pulled Wendy tighter to him. She squeaked in protest at her friends' defamation of her cousin, but in all honesty she knew as well as they did that Natsu should have been in the room with them. With a sigh, she cringed further into Romeo's chest, silently loving the fact that his arm was around her. She had had a crush on him since…well since almost forever and to have him holding her like this, despite the terrible situation, was kind of like heaven to her.

"Mr. Conbolt! Ms. Marvell!" a harsh, female voice called out, causing the two to jump apart with blushes on their cheeks as Sherria giggled at their pain.

"Yes ma'am!" Wendy responded shakily. The principal, Erza Fernandez, a good friend of all of Wendy's cousins, glared at Romeo before turning disapproving eyes upon the girl. Wendy sighed silently, knowing she was going to get an earful about not only the lab incident but also about being caught in such an embrace with Romeo. She would be lucky if Laxus ever let her out of the house now…

"All three of you can come into my office now," Erza stated, staring at them intently from over her glasses. Her fiery red hair matched her disposition in that moment and all three teenagers gulped simultaneously. They were so in for it…

Once all three students were seated in her office, Erza sat down behind her desk, folded her hands over her very pregnant belly, and waited. It was a trick she had learned from Wendy's grandfather, Makarov, and it was very effective. She did not have to wait long until Wendy finally started talking.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Fernandez! We really had no idea when we mixed those chemicals what would happen and then the match and we didn't mean to set the lab on fire, I swear!" Wendy cried into her hands while both Sherria and Romeo groaned. Their friend was SUCH a pushover…

"Wendy you know I have always appreciated your honesty," Erza started softly, hating how sad and upset the young girl was. She and her partners in crime were only sixteen, but it was still no excuse for their actions. They were old enough to know how to behave more responsibly…

"Please, Mrs. Fernandez," Romeo interrupted, causing Erza to send him a glacial stare. With a gulp, he continued, even though he figured he had probably just shortened his life considerably, "Wendy really had nothing to do with it. She begged me to stop and wait for Mr. Dragneel to return to the classroom before I started mixing chemicals and I just didn't listen. None of this was her fault. Please don't punish her."

Wendy stared at Romeo with something akin to hero worship in her expression while Sherria looked like she was going to be sick. Sure she knew her two best friends had a thing for one another, but that didn't mean she had to sit back and endure it, right?

"It really wasn't Wendy's fault, Mrs. Fernandez," Sherria admitted with a sigh even as she eyed Wendy staring at Romeo in disgust. "I was the one who lit the match and dropped it after Romeo mixed up the chemicals. We weren't trying to cause any damage but it happened that way regardless. We should have waited until Mr. Dragneel had returned before we attempted our experiment. He would have been able to tell us those chemicals, once on fire, would have such an explosive reaction."

Erza sat quietly tapping her fingers on her stomach, listening to the three teens. She knew Wendy had not done anything wrong; the girl NEVER did anything wrong. She knew Sherria knew better, and so did Romeo, but she also knew Romeo had an enormous crush on Natsu's little cousin and would do anything to try and impress her. And since Romeo was always trying to impress Wendy, Sherria was always there to try and outdo the boy to maintain her position as Wendy's best girl friend. It was enough to give her a headache…it was barely three weeks into the second semester and she had already had to call the fire department, twice, because of the three.

"Where was Mr. Dragneel when all of this occurred?" Erza asked with a sigh. She knew he was probably flirting with their friend Lucy, another teacher at the school, but she had specifically told the man not to let the three teens out of his sight when they were in his classroom! They caused almost as much trouble as he and Gray had back when they attended this school!

"Um…" Wendy began nervously, not wanting to get Natsu into trouble but not wanting to lie to Erza either.

"What do you mean I can't go in there!" they heard a voice roar from outside the office, saving Wendy from needing to continue.

"Oh god…" the poor blue-haired girl cried as she turned to hide, once again, in Romeo's embrace. Romeo patted her comfortingly on the back as Erza stood with a furious face.

"What do you think you're doing, Gajeel!" they heard Erza yell as she left her office. "There are children here trying to learn so STOP SHOUTING!"

"Oi!" they heard another voice join the argument as they heard Gajeel spluttering at Erza, "I heard you have my kid cousin in your office! What has that idiot boy gotten her into this time?!"

Romeo stiffened when he heard Laxus's voice join the argument before he tried to shrink back into his chair, taking Wendy with him. Laxus and Gajeel both terrified the boy. Sure Natsu was cool, and approved of him and Wendy together, but Laxus and Gajeel both wouldn't hesitate to pound his ass into the ground if he ever hurt Wendy.

"Laxus," they heard Erza say, cutting off whatever Gajeel was trying to yell at her, "Wendy is indeed in my office. She and her friends set fire to the chemistry lab today, although it does appear to have been an accident."

"How the fuck did they do that?" they heard Gajeel growl. Sherria giggled at the adult's use of profanity before the three teens winced as they heard Erza smack him for it. "Ow, woman! Get off!"

"You. Are. In. A. High. School," they heard Erza hiss at Gajeel, somehow knowing she was smacking him with each word, "Have a little self-restraint!"

"Like she's one to talk," Romeo murmured to Wendy suddenly, causing the girl to giggle while Sherria rolled her eyes at them.

"Why don't you two just get it over with and go out already?!" she hissed at them in annoyance, causing them both to flush and start stuttering at her that they weren't like that.

"How about we move into your office, Erza?" a new voice joined the others outside of the office. All three teens shared panicked looks as they realized it was Mira, Laxus's wife. There was just something about Mira that made them all hate to disappoint her or upset her in any way, and they knew that this situation would upset her greatly.

"That's a great idea. I'll send the kids out to wait while we speak," Erza said, ushering the three other adults into her office. Mira smiled warmly at the three teenagers while Gajeel and Laxus both glared daggers at Romeo. He shrunk back in his seat, trying his hardest to disappear or even spontaneously combust, while Wendy and Sherria stood.

"Come on, Romeo," Wendy whispered as she took the petrified boy's hand and hauled him to his feet and out of the office, all the while avoiding eye contact with any of her family members.

"Wait, kid," Gajeel said gruffly as he reached out and grasped Wendy on her way out. "Look we all know this was an accident so stop looking so damn terrified. If you're getting suspended or expelled for an accident, that'll suck, but we still love you, you know," Gajeel's voice trailed off to barely audible by the end, which made Wendy giggle as Sherria and Romeo stared at her older, totally terrifying cousin in awe.

"I know," she whispered as she hugged first him, then Laxus, and finally Mira. "We really didn't mean to and I really hope we don't get expelled, because I am really sorry. I hope Levy won't be too mad at you for coming here today, though, Gajeel…" she finished somewhat worriedly. Levy, Gajeel's wife, worked with him at his garage as his receptionist/secretary/person who makes literally everything run smoothly.

"The Shrimp will be fine, kid," Gajeel said with a smirk, "We all know she runs the shop ten thousand times better than I ever did." Wendy just smiled before she waved and walked back out of the room.

Nervous, the three teens sat together once again on the ridiculously uncomfortable chairs while Lisanna, Mira's sister and the school's secretary, smiled at them reassuringly. They couldn't really hear anything that was going on in the office since the adults were keeping their voices low, for once, and it made them worry. Would they really be expelled for such an accident?

After what seemed like hours, the four adults finally exited the room and Romeo, Sherria, and Wendy all looked at them expectantly. What was their fate?

"After some discussion," Erza began, looking at them sternly, "I have decided not to expel you three for this incident." Sherria and Wendy both let out squeals of relief while Romeo sighed and smiled happily. "However," Erza continued, "You three will not be allowed to do any experiments in the future without the strict presence of an adult. One who is not Natsu…" Erza added almost silently. "Also, you three will be responsible for cleaning up the damage that occurred in the chemistry lab and filling out order forms for any new equipment and chemicals needed. You three will also be charged with maintaining the school's rooftop garden for the foreseeable future. Do you understand?"

Sherria, Wendy, and Romeo all shared looks. So, even though they had almost blown up the chem lab, they were pretty much getting off with cleaning duty? Hell yeah they understood! With grins upon their faces, the three nodded before Wendy embraced Erza, whispering a soft, "Thank you," in her ear before moving away.

"You'd best say thank you, kid," Laxus muttered, causing Mira to elbow him in the ribs, "Anyway…where's Natsu? I have some…things I would like to talk to him about."

Romeo shuddered at the murderous look in both Laxus and Gajeel's eyes and was very grateful it wasn't directed at him for once before the three just shrugged. Usually they would say Natsu was with Lucy, but they really didn't want to rain the hurt down on the man who was arguably their favorite teacher, or on the woman who would undoubtedly get caught in the middle; Lucy was far too sweet for that fate.

"You can chat with Natsu at dinner on Sunday night," Mira said cheerfully as she winked at the kids before ushering her husband and Gajeel out the door. "See you after school, Wendy! Don't blow anything else up, okay?" With a horrified expression on her face, Wendy spluttered after her cousin's wife while the woman just laughed and walked the two men out.

Erza sighed at her friend's antics before turning to her students.

"Lyon sent me an e-mail, Sherria," she said, eyeing the suddenly pale girl with concern, "He said he would speak to you about this instance when he got home next week from his business trip. And you, Romeo, I don't even know what to say about Macao…"

Romeo blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. His dad had probably told Erza he was proud his son knew how to set things on fire, which wouldn't have gone over well with his principal. His dad wasn't the most responsible parent, that was for sure, but at least he kind of cared.

"Just get back to class," Erza said with a sigh, rubbing her stomach once again as she felt her baby kick. "And don't set anything on fire this time!" she shrieked after them as they rushed out of the office.

Once they were a safe distance from their powerhouse principal, Romeo and Sherria burst out laughing.

"I can't believe we got away with only cleaning duty!" Sherria gasped as she held her sides. Sure Lyon was probably going to give her hell, but that was okay. The man was all bark and no bite.

"I know right!" Romeo replied, straightening from his hunched over position when he had finally calmed down. Wendy just looked at the two incredulously.

"I can't believe you guys get me into so much trouble!" she moaned suddenly, pulling at her pigtails. "I was a good girl before I met the two of you!"

"Aw Wendy," Sherria said, smiling as she hugged Wendy, "You're still a good girl. You just have a bit more fun nowadays." And with that, she pranced off to her next class, having noticed that the bell was about to ring, leaving Wendy and Romeo to stare awkwardly at one another.

"I think you're still a good girl," Romeo said with a blush painting his cheeks as he looked away form Wendy. She blushed in response and turned her face away as well, suddenly embarrassed at being alone with her best friend and crush. Romeo turned back to look at the blue-haired girl quickly, loving the way the color coated her cheeks. Unable to help himself, telling himself that she was just TOO cute and they HAD just evaded some serious punishment, he stepped forward and brushed his lips against her cheekbone.

Startled, Wendy turned to Romeo, one hand reaching up to touch the spot he had kissed her. Had he really just…he had! Did that mean he liked her back?

Unsure of what to do next, Romeo just stared at Wendy as her hand rubbed the spot he kissed bemusedly. He was just about to apologize for kissing her when Wendy reached up, grabbed the back of his head, and brought his lips down to hers for a chaste kiss. A soft smile graced her lips as she pulled away moments later, her blush returning with a ferocity he had yet to see. With a huge grin, Romeo wrapped his arms around Wendy's thin waist and brought her back to him, reaching up to run a hand through one of her pigtails.

"So I guess this means you like me, huh?" he asked, his voice somewhat husky and deep. With a very feminine giggle, Wendy nodded before she laid her head down on his shoulder. "So…if you like me, that means I won't be totally out of line asking you to be my girlfriend right?"

Wendy giggled as she moved her head off of Romeo's shoulder to look him in the eye.

"As long as you can promise me you won't intentionally set anything on fire again, I think I can agree to that," Wendy whispered as her eyes fluttered shut, waiting for Romeo to kiss her again.

With a very satisfied grin, Romeo leaned down, barely brushing his lips against Wendy's, as he said, "I think I can manage that."

The two were still kissing as the bell rang a few moments later. A little ways down the hall, Sherria rolled her eyes.

"About damn time…" she muttered as she turned away to go to her next class.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I have had this idea for this one-shot in my head for like a week now and just had to write it; I just couldn't help myself! I love Wendy and Romeo together so much; they're just so adorable! And I also really love the idea of Wendy, Romeo, and Sherria being best friends. I can definitely see it happening lol, especially if Wendy and Romeo were ever to start dating. As always, I don't own Fairy Tail. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Starting Fires Bonus Chapter

Natsu thoroughly enjoyed his job. Not only did he get to teach kids about science, but he got to blow stuff up on a fairly regular basis AND he now had his younger cousin in his class. Granted, Wendy and her friends had gotten into a whole lot of trouble yesterday for having set fire to the lab, but really he was kind of to blame for that for letting them experiment without him.

"So, first you add the sodium," Natsu began as he stood next to Wendy's new lab table, since the other was covered in scorch marks and the bookshelf beside it was almost completely destroyed, demonstrating the proper technique to all of his students gathered around him. "Then you…"

"NATSU DRAGNEEL WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" he was interrupted by a feminine shriek, nearly dropping the beaker containing the sodium he was holding. Utterly stunned, Natsu turned to look at who was yelling at him while his students turned, and once catching sight of who it was, started snickering behind their hands.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LET YOUR STUDENTS EXPERIMENT ON THEIR OWN!" Lucy Heartfilia, the resident astronomy teacher, yelled at Natsu. Her face was practically tomato colored she was so upset.

"What?" Natsu said somewhat dumbly, setting the beaker down on the table and then pushing his safety goggles up into his hair.

"You let Wendy, Romeo, and Sherria experiment when you weren't even in the room!" Lucy fumed at him, marching up to him to poke him in the chest while the students parted like the Red Sea before her rage. Never had any of them seen Ms. Heartfilia act like this and it was awe-inspiring, terrifying, and hilarious all at the same time, especially since her rage was directed at Mr. Dragneel.

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" Natsu replied, trying to defend himself, but Lucy was on a roll.

"They almost burned down a bookshelf, Natsu! Look at it! It looks like it's going to topple over any second! And the lab table! It's covered in scorch marks! They could have been seriously hurt! What on earth were you thinking, leaving while they were about to start an experiment? Are you really that irresponsible?"

Wendy, Romeo, and Sherria all looked properly chastised as they listened to Lucy ripping Natsu a new one. And then they started to feel guilty, because really it was their decision to continue the experiment without Natsu's assistance, which was really irresponsible of them, and he HAD asked them to wait for him…

"Um…Ms. Heartfilia?" Wendy tried to talk to Lucy, but Lucy just whirled to her with an angry stare.

"Wendy Marvell I absolutely do not want to hear you try to defend him! I don't care if he IS your cousin! He made a mistake and he needs to own up to it!" And with that, Lucy whirled back to Natsu, leaving Wendy standing there shell shocked.

"But Luce!" Natsu said, watching as Lucy's left eye started to twitch and her chest heaved as she breathed furiously, "I did own up for it! And I DID tell them to wait for me to come back before they continued…" Natsu gulped as he trailed off at Lucy's enraged expression while all of his students, except for the three who had caused her outrage, continued to snicker behind their hands and take bets on what Ms. Heartfilia was going to do to their poor chemistry teacher.

"They're teenagers, Natsu! Don't you remember what it was like to be a teenager?" Lucy hissed at him, getting back in his face as she poked his chest again, "They have like NO impulse control! What were you doing, anyway, when you left them alone!"

Natsu grinned sheepishly as a blush rose on his cheeks at her question and all of the students gathered around them let out an "Oooo!" They all knew that Mr. Dragneel and Ms. Heartfilia had a thing for one another; it had been obvious since she had started working at the school that Natsu was head over heels for her. The only people who seemed to be oblivious to this fact were Natsu and Lucy themselves.

"Well, Luce, you see…" Natsu started, fumbling through his words as Lucy stared intently at him, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently. "I was…I was…I had to go to the bathroom really bad!"

Every student groaned at that, even the sweet and ever polite Wendy, and Romeo even slapped his hand to his forehead. THAT was the excuse he was going with? Seriously? Why didn't he just tell Lucy the truth, that he had gone to see her because he was hopelessly in love with her?

"You…had to go to the bathroom," Lucy repeated in a flat tone. Her expression was dangerously disbelieving and it looked like her eyebrows might just disappear into her hair as she stared at Natsu incredulously.

"Yeah!" Natsu said enthusiastically, grinning like a fool at having provided a rather reasonable explanation while avoiding what he had really been doing, which was flirting with her. Lucy's eye twitched again as she stared him down and Natsu's grin began to slide off his face, leaving him looking at her in trepidation, praying she bought it.

"Um…Mr. Dragneel," Romeo whispered to Natsu, having moved closer to his side as Lucy shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, like she was taking a minute to bring back her patience, "I don't think she's going to buy it."

"What?" Natsu asked, whirling towards the boy, "What do you mean she won't buy it? Wait…you know what I was doing?!" Natsu looked utterly horrified, and slightly ashamed of himself, as he realized Romeo knew he had been flirting with Lucy yesterday. Did ALL of his students know?!

"Uh yeah…" Romeo said as he sweat dropped. Was it possible for Mr. Dragneel to really be THAT oblivious? "We all know…" Romeo trailed off as Natsu's face took on an even more horrified expression.

"You all know nothing!" Natsu said rather shrilly as he eyed Lucy warily, but she seemed to be still working on gaining back her patience for dealing with the pink-haired man.

"Look, Natsu," Romeo said, ignoring the fact that he was definitely not supposed to be calling his teacher by his first name while in class, "We all know you're in love with Lucy. You need to man up and do something about it! And this seems like a really good opportunity…"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, eyeing Romeo warily. So the kids all knew what he had taken months to figure out…Natsu sighed as he realized that. He really was dense wasn't he?

"Well…whenever I've seen Mira get upset with Laxus, he distracts her from her rage and gets her to calm down before trying to talk about whatever it is with her. It seems to work really well," Wendy piped up from behind her boyfriend. Natsu quickly turned to her with begging eyes.

"Laxus usually kisses her silly," Wendy said with a giggle as she hid her mouth behind her hand and Romeo blanched slightly; imagining Wendy's scary oldest cousin making out with his wife was not really a vision he wanted…

"He…kisses her…silly…" Natsu repeated, looking at them with a dazed expression before he looked back at Lucy, who was finally opening up her eyes again. She seemed slightly calmer now, but the anger in her eyes had not yet abated. Sensing this was his only chance, as she moved like she was about to start chewing him out again, Natsu grabbed her by the back of her head and slammed his lips over hers.

For a moment, Lucy just stood there stunned, staring at Natsu's closed eyes as his lips moved over hers. Was this…actually happening? Natsu Dragneel was actually kissing her? With a contented purr, Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and kissed him back as her eyes fell shut and the students all let out gasps, shouts of glee, and various forms of "I KNEW IT!"

"Ms. Heartfilia what do you think you are!" the students all heard their principal, Erza Fernandez, shriek as she entered the classroom. But as she caught sight of what Natsu and Lucy were doing, her cheeks suddenly burned bright red and she swayed where she stood, averting her eyes from the very passionate kiss between her two friends that had been months in the making.

"I must…I must go…" Erza said shakily as she turned on her heel to walk out of the classroom before turning back as she realized Natsu's entire class was watching him kiss the girl of his dreams. As suddenly as her rage had been quashed, it flared back up again as she realized her teachers, two of her BEST teachers, were making out in the middle of a populated classroom.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING!" she roared as she steadied her pregnant self with a hand on her lower back. Natsu and Lucy immediately sprung apart as they heard their friend, and boss, yell at them. They looked rapidly between themselves, Erza, and their students before they realized they had been kissing, quite passionately, in front of twenty-five teenagers.

"Oh my god," Lucy murmured, her cheeks turning bright red in embarrassment. She looked at Natsu, who just grinned at her, looking quite smug with himself, before she rushed out of the room. The students all laughed at Ms. Heartfilia's sudden exit, all knowing why she was running away, before they turned to Mrs. Fernandez, who looked like she might just implode from the inappropriateness of the situation she had just seen.

"Luce I'll call you later!" Natsu yelled after her, causing all of the students still present to laugh good-naturedly. The majority were excited that the two had finally, FINALLY gotten together. Wendy and Romeo shared a secretive smile as they watched Lucy run away and Natsu stare after her like a lovesick fool; their "Aunt" Cana was going to LOVE this…

"Mr. Dragneel," Erza said through gritted teeth as she stalked towards him, "What possessed you to think kissing a colleague in front of your students would be a good idea?" With a gulp, Natsu shrugged, knowing Erza would not appreciate that as his answer but also knowing his real answer, trying to stave off Lucy's anger, wasn't much better.

"Mrs. Fernandez!" a student suddenly called from the hallway, "Ms. Lisanna has been looking for you everywhere! Apparently some seniors decided to pull a prank and now the football field is flooding!"

In a second, Erza turned her back on Natsu, and looking furious and frazzled all at the same time, she rushed out of the room, screeching for the janitor and maintenance man, Max, to accompany her onto the football field before she roared for the AV teacher, Loke, to bring up the cameras so she could determine what hooligans decided messing with her school was a good idea.

"So…Mr. Dragneel…" one of the students piped up as Erza swept out of the room, leaving the pink-haired man to sigh in relief and thank his lucky stars for the reprieve, "What was it like kissing Ms. Heartfilia?"

With a rather salacious grin, Natsu turned to his students and said calmly, "So once you have measured the appropriate amount of sodium, you add it to the mixture slowly…"

"AW COME ON MR. DRAGNEEL!" the students groaned as Natsu laughed and put his safety goggles back down, continuing the experiment and ignoring their questions about his kiss with Lucy completely. After all, he wasn't one to start fires in his kids' imaginations unless it involved teaching them how to make something blow up…although…it had been one hell of a kiss and he couldn't wait to do it again…

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So my little sister is to thank for this bonus chapter! She couldn't believe I didn't write any NaLu in this story and insisted I rectify the situation immediately. :) So…bonus chapter! :) And as usual…I do not own Fairy Tail, although if I did, there would definitely be more canon couples…


End file.
